


Perfect

by yutorin



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anniversary, Bros helping bros, M/M, Originally Posted in 2016, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Pre-date jitters, This is a known fact, Yabu has no fashion sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutorin/pseuds/yutorin
Summary: Yabu was taken aback; it wasn't like Inoo to be nervous when it came to Daiki.





	Perfect

“I was afraid you’d say that.” Inoo groaned. “I have a date with him in two hours, how the hell am I supposed to surprise him if he’s bought me all of the stylish clothes I own?” Yabu just blinked up at him from where he’d sprawled out on Inoo’s bed, half covered in a mass of jeans and tee shirts. He wasn’t sure how he ended up on fashion duty before Inoo and Daiki’s four year anniversary date; it was a well known fact that he wore nearly the same outfit every day. He sighed, sitting up and trying to take Inoo seriously. It wasn’t often that the playful cadence in Inoo’s voice took a leave of absence, Yabu able to count the instances on one hand. Yet Inoo was looking down at him with anxiety in his eyes, his full lips drawn tightly together in a line of worry, and Yabu was realizing that something bigger than his wardrobe was on his friend’s mind.

“What is it?” He asked, scooting to the edge of the bed so that his feet could touch the floor. “What’s the real problem? You know he doesn’t care what you look like.” Inoo was silent, his head bowed as he fiddled with the doorknob on his closet door, his long fingers playing along it’s shiny brass surface.

“Everything has to be perfect tonight.” Inoo’s voice was shaky, and he let out a heavy sigh. “I can’t screw this up.” Yabu didn’t really know what to do. Inoo never behaved anxiously, or let fear into his face. It was one of his most famous qualities, his constant easy smile, guarding any thoughts he had behind flirtation and cute giggles. He wasn’t prepared to deal with an anxious Inoo, didn’t know how to calm him down or reassure him. It was even more bizarre for him to be this upset when it came to Daiki. Daiki had always been the person that Inoo was the most comfortable with. He’d never once in Yabu’s many years of knowing him ever been worried about anything involving Daiki, because if Daiki was involved Inoo seemed to trust that everything would be okay. He just found himself staring open mouthed at Inoo, panic starting to tug at his insides because he simply _didn’t know what to do._

“Inoo-chan...it’s just Daiki.”

“He’s not _just_ anything. He’s perfect.” Inoo’s declaration was said quietly, his fingers stilling on the doorknob. “And I want...I’m going to…” He trailed off, crossing the room and opening up his desk drawer, grabbing something out of it and clutching it tightly in his fist, pale skin stark against the black velvet covering, and as soon as Yabu made out the shape of the little box, he understood Inoo’s distress. Inoo swallowed hard, reaching out and handing Yabu the box, his eyes lingering on it for a moment before he took a deep breath and turned away, back toward his closet again.

“Inoo-chan…” He didn’t turn around, flipping furiously through shirts, and Yabu got up, reaching out to put a hand on Inoo’s pale shoulder. “He’s going to say yes.” Inoo froze, his eyes fluttering shut, and the words seemed to do some good, his shoulder tangibly relaxing under Yabu’s fingertips. “Now, let’s call seven. All of them are better at the whole fashion thing than I am. I’m sure they can get you looking perfect for your big night. Okay?” Inoo nodded, a bit of that playful charm returning to his face, and Yabu dug around in his pocket for his phone, assuring him “Daiki is going to love it. You’re going to be perfect.”


End file.
